Ojousama Wa Binbō Desu! (My Poor Fair Lady)
by Homunculus in the Flask
Summary: When Luka's brother suddenly passed away, she does part-time jobs to make ends meet. Just as she was barely accustomed to the drastic changes in her life, a purple-haired idiot comes waltzing back in her life. With money problems here and there, school, work at Café Rêve and taking care of the twins is quite a handful. Will she ever have time for romance?
1. Chapter 1: My (Poor) Fair Lady

**.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.**

**Ojousama Wa Binbō Desu! **

**My (Poor) Fair Lady**

**.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

When Luka's brother Luki suddenly passed away, she does part-time jobs to make ends meet. Just as she was barely accustomed to the drastic changes in her life, some purple-haired idiot comes waltzing back in her life. With money problems here and there, school, work at Café Rêve and taking care of the twins is quite a handful. Will she ever have time for romance?

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I just had to re-post my summary because for some reason, fanfictionDOTnet would erase the last word of every sentence in the summary I posted! Grrr.. And I have been saving the changes I made for more than 10 times!

* * *

**.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.  
**

**Chapter 1: My (Poor) Fair Lady**

**.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.  
**

Chin resting on her hand, Luka's eyes narrowed as she glared a hole at the book lying in front of her.

_Ah, History! We face each other again! _She thought bitterly.

Her brows furrowed together as she tried to focus her attention at the cursed subject, but instead failed miserably. The boring monotonous drone of the teacher in front did not help in appreciating the lesson about the different events that transpired in the feudal era of Japan.

She stifled a yawn as she brought the book closer to her face. She sighed thinking how she could've spent the time doing part-time jobs which would earn their family more money instead of loathing and putting up with her least favorite subject. She counted the expenses for this week and mentally cried. The water and electric bills were due two months ago, not to mention their rent for the apartment which was due three months ago. She could very well remember the horror when she saw the stack of bills inside their mailbox and the angry livid face of their landlady hammering the door and demanding for the payment of their rent. If they were to default in paying the bills and rent again, they would have to live without electricity and water, not to mention that they would be homeless.

She shook her head vigorously, pushing the negative thoughts aside. There were other things to worry about, like the twins' school expenses and everyday expenses like transportation and food…

At the thought, she felt her soul almost leave her body through her mouth. If not for the sheer strength of her will to stay conscious, she would've passed out during class which she thought would be very embarrassing. She sighed and slumped on her desk, the open book in front of her face, its pages directly touching her nose. She really missed her brother.

Things were better back when Luki was alive less than half a year ago. Luki discontinued going to college in order to find a full-time job and provide for all of them. She, on the other hand, took care of most of the household chores with the twins helping from time to time. Together, the four of them would often share and take turns doing the house work. They were not exactly poor, but they were able to manage. She let out a low chuckle when she remembered the times when she would sometimes get part time jobs in order to add to the family's income, only to be scolded by her older brother when he found out what she was doing. She thought it somewhat ironic for her to be doing part-time jobs now and wondered whether her brother would still be mad if he knew.

_Maybe he wouldn't mind?_ Luka thought, as she tilted her head slightly. Then mentally encouraging herself, she thought._ You can do this Luka! Hang in there! Nii-san is watching you all from above! Besides, the twins are still there with you and they need you, s_he nodded silently to herself.

A small smile crept on her face as she remembered her pale-haired brother and sister full of energy and welcoming her cheerfully whenever she came home. _I wonder what to buy for dinner later?_ she wondered. Suddenly she remembered that later that evening there will be a timed sale of tofu and eggs in the grocery. She smiled. _Perfect_!

Much to her relief, several minutes later the bell finally rang signaling the end of today's class. After putting her stuff inside her bag, she immediately stood up from her desk and dashed outside the classroom with bag in hand. Behind her, her teal-haired friend called after her confused.

"Sorry Miku! I've got to go! There's a sale at the supermarket* today and I've still got my job and the twins," she called back apologetically, while she ran past her friend by the door.

"But Luka!-" Miku shouted after her but then shook her head and sighed in defeat. Really now… That friend of hers seriously got her hands full. Not that it was surprising. After all, it was still a shock to her that Luki suddenly passed away so soon. Of course, Luka would have her hands full.

Now about today's agenda—who would go with her to the new restaurant everybody was talking about? She giggled inwardly and felt her mouth water as she thought of the leek dishes that the said café was rumored to serve. Her eyes flashed brightly at the thought and she surveyed the room looking for someone who would be willing to accompany her but at the moment it seemed that every single person in the room suddenly avoided her. Just as she was about to give up badgering people to go with her, she caught sight of a flash of purple. Her lips curved up in a mischievous smile.

_Just perfect!_, she grinned broadly.

**.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.**** ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.**** ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.**  


Luka panted heavily as she reached her workplace barely just in time. A few minutes before going to work, she went to the local supermarket to take advantage of the timed sale that day. She squeezed and pushed her way through the wild riot of housewives shopping in the supermarket and had barely survived the literal sale war. She mentally applauded herself for managing to grab a pack of tofu and a tray of eggs without damaging any of them. She grinned as she thought about saving their family some money without getting late for her work.

Entering the employees' locker room, she quickly changed into the restaurant's uniform and passed by the kitchen to check for some orders before she headed out the floor to serve the customers.

"Yo, Luka!" her blue-haired co-worker and the restaurant's resident chef Kaito greeted her from the small kitchen window. "These to table 3 and table 7 please."

He pointed to the two trays laden with some dishes and drinks before heading inside the kitchen again. Luka looked at the order on the receipt and nodded. She then proceeded to serving the trays to the assigned tables, balancing the two trays of food gracefully on two hands.

"Two penne pasta aglio olio, one baked ziti with marinara sauce and meatballs, one house curry rice, one cheese-stuffed hamburg and croquette combo plate, and five house blend ice teas," she read the order aloud and placed the orders carefully on the table upon the confirmation of the customers. "Thank you for waiting. Enjoy your meal Ma'ams and Sirs," she smiled cheerily at them and bowed slightly before leaving the table.

With one remaining tray in hand, she proceeded to the next table to serve the remaining dishes. She briefly looked up at the customers seated in table 7 and started enumerating the remaining orders for the customers' confirmation.

"One leek and potato cake with goat cheese on the side and one eggplant parmesan with special Italian sauce," she said.

She looked up for the customers' confirmation of their order only to see two familiar faces staring at her wide-eyed.

"M-M-Miku?" Luka stuttered, shocked seeing her friend who she had left back at school earlier. Though the tealette knew she had been doing several part-time jobs, she hadn't told her about her working in Café Rêve. She blushed at the realization that she was wearing the Café's "ridiculous" uniform. "W-w-what are y-you…?"

"Luka?"

Another voice cut Luka's train of thought. Her eyes darted to the person sitting beside Miku and saw an all-too-familiar face beside the tealette. She felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of the _freakishly _annoying shade of purple she saw there. _No, it can't be! _She denied adamantly and shook her head vigorously as if shooing flies away from her head. She blinked. She must be imagining things. That was it. That oaf should still be studying overseas. He wouldn't be back until next year. She closed her eyes and willed herself to snap out of her "nasty illusion". Yes. Illusion. That was probably what it was.

"Luka!"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the annoyingly familiar voice calling out her name way too fondly for her taste. A vein popped her head as she found herself tackled into a bone-crushing hug by the purple-haired idiot she so despised. Suddenly a dark and evil aura surrounded the pink-haired girl.

"Luka?" the purple-haired boy who tackled Luka asked bewildered as he loosened his embrace on the girl.

Several more tick marks appeared on Luka's head making Miku sweat drop. THAT. WAS. IT. Luka snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE GAKUPO!?"

.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,..,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.

* * *

.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,..,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.

**AUTHOR'S (_very long) _NOTE:**

**Hi guys! HIF writing. Yay! This is my first vocaloid fic and the second fic posted on the site. ****My first fanfic is Dragons and Heart Strings. It's a Fairy Tail fic! (if you're interested, you can view it here: s/9497744/1/Dragons-and-Heart-Strings Shameless plugging! XD)** S**ince it's my first vocaloid fic...it had to feature Luka and Gakupo! (my favorite Vocaloid pairing) Giddy for GakuLuka! XD lolz...**

******That story cover by the way is by my dear friend yuki-chan... I poked her the other day and asked her to illustrate for my stories here in and she said yes! Ohohoho~ Though she did say that the request for both illustrations will take quite a while, she gave me this copy (or rather a link) of her fanart of Luka in DA. After noticing that the download has a watermark, I nudged her again and said, "Hey.. Gimme the original one! People will think I just stole this from somebody else!" Then after bribing her with some stuffs, I finally got the original copy (glints in the eye.. Hoho! I'll sell this!..or not.. She'll kill me for sure! And squeeze more money from meeee T_T) She then told me to wait some time 'coz she'll surely give me something epic in return... (coughs) Paging Yuki-chi/Yukime-chan~ (puts on a sickeningly sweet imitation of Spirit/Death Scythe fawning on Maka) "Yuki-chan, _Daddy_ dedicates this story for you!~ (insert heart here)" LOLZ. That will make me dead next time she sees this and meets me XD If you guys want the fuller image of this Luka fanart (Luka Megurine: Crown of Thorns) or checkout her other works, you can see her gallery in deviantart right here: yukimedoujinDOTdeviantartDOTcom (just replace the 'DOT' with an actual dot or period)  
**

******.,-o-,. '-.,%* (O) *%,.-' .,-o-,.**

** So, what do you guys think? :) Like it? Hate it? Love it? This is my first "light" fanfic by the way~ I hope I didn't massacre it. Maybe next time I'll try to crack up jokes next time... haha...**

**Please tell me what you think and review. It will _HELP_ me a lot (and it _MEANS_ a lot) since I'm not used to writing light fics... :)**

**Some notes:**

***Supermarket- **the Japanese call the supermarket "Supa-" (long aaa) or super. I debated myself whether to use the actual "Supa" for it.

**-**there are different kinds of chef in a restaurant, but since this is not a very big restaurant, then I settled for the title "chef" for our resident ice cream-loving vocaloid.

**-**if you guys were wondering about those dishes... YES! They really exist even the leek cake and eggplant parmesan! :) "Go Google It!" lol XD (pun intended)


	2. Chapter 2: The Gentleman is a Pervert!

**,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.****,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.** ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-, ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.

**.,-'-,o.,-'-,*.,-'-,o.,-'-,.*,-'-,o.,-'-,.**

**Ojousama Wa Binbō Desu! **

**My (Poor) Fair Lady**

**.,-'-,o.,-'-,*.,-'-,o.,-'-,.*,-'-,o.,-'-,.**

**,-'-,. ,-'-,. ****,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. **,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-, ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.  


* * *

**.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.**

**Chapter 2: The Gentleman is a Pervert!**

**.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.**

Miku groaned as she felt her ears ringing from Luka's sudden outburst earlier. Even with her ears covered, the pinkette's voice still somehow managed to pierce through her eardrums. Unplugging a finger from her ear, she glanced upon the boy called Gakupo and gaped in disbelief as she saw him grinning from ear to ear, still not letting go of her pink-haired friend.

"Why, you say? It's because I missed you!" he told Luka excitedly, seemingly unaffected by the girl's sudden loud outburst and instead hugging her tighter.

Then, he continued. "You have _no idea_ how much I missed you and how hard it was studying overseas without my beloved Luka by my side!" he added while burying his face deep into her chest.

With his actions, Luka froze on the spot and blushed furiously in a very deep shade of red. Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth only to close it again when no words came out. Gakupo on the other hand, oblivious of the embarrassing state the girl was in, continued to rub his face deeper in her chest. This of course made Luka shiver and if it was even possible, turn into an even deeper shade of red. She gulped and felt her fists tighten into balls on her sides.

"Ga…"

The teen looked up the girl, arms encircling her small waist and his face still pressed on a certain area. "Hmmm?" he smiled.

A very dark and sinister aura suddenly erupted from the pinkette as a very evil and crooked grin curled up her lips. Her bangs covered her darkened face and ominous lines and symbols suddenly appeared in the dark warped background. "_Gakupooooo…!_" she seethed in a low menacing voice as her eyes flashed dangerously.

The last thing that Gakupo saw was Luka's _very angry _face littered with many angry tick marks before he felt himself smack the diner's table face first with a painful bump on his head. Miku yelped in surprise as the boy crashed and fell in a slump. She hurriedly attended to the barely conscious Gakupo while a very angry Luka "hmphed" and stomped furiously away from the table.

"Hey! Are you…still alive?" Miku kneeled beside the purple-haired boy whose head was now literally swimming with stars.

Gakupo nodded dizzily, his eyes in spirals. He pointed to the stars above his head and croaked. A lopsided grin was plastered in his face. "Look! Stars!... And Luka bunnies!" He traced a finger on the imaginary Luka bunnies. He giggled and acted very much like a drunken idiot which made Miku flinch. The tealette eyed him warily and made sure she was a safe distance away from him before she poked him several times with a stick she somehow managed to find nearby.

"Earth to Gakupo? Hello? Earth to Gakupo?" she asked between pokes.

Suddenly, he sprang up with two hands waving up in the air and shouted in a sickeningly sweet doting sort of voice. "Waaaahhh! Bunny Lukas! So cuteee! Even when she's angry!"

Miku suddenly backed away from him as far as possible, clearly revolted by the man's actions. She held the stick firmly in her hand, ready to stab the unconscious oaf any moment in case he suddenly sprang up and launch himself at her. Her eyes visibly twitched as she muttered to herself. "Yep. He's definitely gonna live alright."

******,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-, **.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,**,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,**

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, a certain brunette huffed as she paced back and forth across the kitchen as she made the final touches for the different orders. Every now and then, she would steal a glance at the small kitchen window where several trays of prepared dishes now slowly accumulated. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of how long the finished orders were going to wait.

_What the hell are they doing!? _She thought angrily as she tapped her feet impatiently on the tiled floor. _Why are they taking so long!? The customers will get angry! _She thought anxiously. Upon seeing a green-haired girl drop by the small window to pick up the piling trays of food, the woman strode off to the window and the approached the girl quite aggressively, making the girl jump.

"GUMI!" she barked.

"Yes Ma'am Meiko?" the green-haired girl stuttered, her nervousness evident while she carefully balanced four trays in her arms. She knew very well that when their normally cheerful and very carefree manager approached the employees like this, she was already in a full-blown panic mode which was so destructive that it could barely be restrained by simple anger management.

"What the hell's taking you so long? The orders are piling up! Can't you speed things up a bit? The customers are waiting!" Meiko glowered at the poor girl, keeping her fiery temper barely in shackles.

Gumi sweat dropped and forced an uncomfortable grin. "W-we are doing the best we can Ma'am..." she stuttered. Then she continued. "But the place is practically full and orders are coming left and right… S-since there are only three of us in the shift today, we have to do things double time with the place packed. Lily and I already have our hands full and are practically running all over the place." She shifted in her stand uncomfortably. When Meiko was this mad, there was no saying what she would do.

Meiko's eyes narrowed. "You and Lily huh? What about Luka? What's she doing?"

The usually very lively and energetic girl trembled under their manager's increasingly intense angry gaze and shifted her eyes to her feet nervously. Slowly, she answered. "I don't know… Last time I saw her, she was carrying two trays several minutes ago. I haven't seen her since she served table 7." She turned her head to the left where a twin-tailed girl squatted away from an unconscious purple-haired man on the floor.

"Table 7?" Meiko cocked her head to the side. "Now that you mention it… A while ago, I heard a yell that suspiciously sounded like her," she shot a suspicious look at the two in the said table while she held a finger up her chin. Then she turned to Gumi and scowled.

"Oy, you! Why aren't you serving those to the customers yet? Hurry up and get your lazy ass there right now!"

Gumi startled, slightly jumped at the order and nodded. She soon scooted off to the dining area to deliver the orders, very much relieved that she no longer was at the mercy of their manager's fearsome temper. Meiko on the other hand was more pissed than ever. She had a faint idea what had happened. She clicked her tongue and put a hand on her waist. Then turning to the boy who was busy mixing the soup, she barked.

"Oy, you!" she pointed to Kaito. "Go check up on Luka. Make sure she doesn't laze around and tell her to get back to her post or else she'll get fired!"

"Why me?" he complained. Meiko just clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Just go do it!" she snapped. Then seeing he was still not budging from the spot, she continued. "Piko will just take care of your duties while you're gone." At this, the one named Piko opened his mouth and was about to complain but was immediately silenced by Meiko's death glare. Kaito nodded and sluggishly walked out of the kitchen and went in search for Luka.

"Hurry up!" Meiko barked and he broke into a jog searching for Luka. One hand still on her waist, she bit her lip and tried to calm down the boiling rage she was feeling deep inside her. As she approached the table where the tealette and the unconscious man were, she then quickly wiped the annoyed look on her face. She then had her most rueful looking expression plastered on her face as she bowed down several times to the two customers apologizing to them repeatedly for the _blunder_ made by one of her staffs.

_Oh dear Luka is really going to have it when she comes back!_

**.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ****,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ********,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-, **

Luka clasped her hand tightly on her chest as she trembled and hid inside the café's staff locker room. Her heart throbbed loudly against her ribcage as she felt herself shiver from the contact earlier. She flushed as she remembered his… His… On her… Her…!

She felt herself glow into a vibrant shade of red and steam coming out of her ears as she trembled and almost fell straight down to the floor if not for the hand that she had anchored against one of the lockers. Her lips grew thin and she felt her eyes water.

"O…" A tear suddenly slipped down her face. "O…!" The thin line of her lips slowly trembled. "*ONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She screamed as she immediately shot up from her position, her hair floated ominously and her eyes flashing as a deadly aura surrounded her. She let out an evil cackle and growled, "How dare he touch me with his filthy hands! I'll make sure that he dies a slow and very painful death! Nyahahahaha!"

"L-l-luka?..."

A voice croaked behind her. She quickly turned around to see Kaito cowering behind the door in fear, looking at her. "A-are you a-alright?..." he peeked at her from behind the door, slightly shaking. Immediately her evil aura vanished only to be replaced by a large sweat drop above her head.

"Uh, sorry about that…" she said embarrassed, her head hung low as depressed lines formed above her head.

Kaito laughed nervously as he slowly approached the girl. "No, it's okay. Though, are you really alright?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Luka shook her head. "No, I'm fine…" She smiled. "Nothing I can't handle…" Then muttered under her breath quietly, "…except for a certain perverted purple-haired oaf who dared to touch me earlier."

The bluenette tilted his head. "Huh?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Nothing!"

The boy gave her an unconvinced smile and patted her head. He shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Okay, whatever you say. BUT you and I now better leave and continue where we'd left off otherwise Meiko's going to have _our heads off_." He said the last three words with such emphasis as though he really thought their manager would do exactly that. Well, knowing an angry Meiko…

Suddenly the two of them burst out laughing. Somehow the image of Meiko as the Queen of Hearts screaming "_Off with their heads!" _popped in their minds and they must say that the image somehow suited her very well especially when she had a temper. Then as if right on cue, they heard a familiar brunette's voice screaming at the top of her lungs followed by several clangs of pots and pans falling in the kitchen. Both sweat dropped.

"Hey, we better get going." Kaito chuckled as he motioned her towards the door.

Luka nodded as wiped the tears in her eyes, the deadly aura vanishing totally. She soon followed suit and headed out the locker room to help Gumi and Lily with serving the customers.

**.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ********,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ****,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,**

An exhausted Luka sighed as she changed into her normal clothes in the employees' locker room. Other than the severe and lengthy sermon she received from Meiko after the work was over, the whole afternoon went on without a hitch. She remembered to thank Kaito next time.

She said goodbye to the remaining employees at the café and headed out. She stretched and felt her tired muscles relax. She turned around when she heard someone cough behind her. Her eyes widened.

"Yo!" said the purple-haired pervert from earlier saluted her coolly with a slightly confident smirk that pissed Luka off.

Luka immediately lunged toward him and aimed a round house kick at his head which unfortunately he was able to dodge quickly, much to Luka's annoyance. She launched another kick and followed it up with some punches but he evaded him all.

"Ararara~ My beloved Luka sure _missed_ me so much didn't she?" he said happily in a sing-song voice as he lazily dodged Luka's attacks. The pinkette felt a large vein pop in her forehead and increased her attacks' speed and power.

"GAKUPOOOOOOOOO!" she growled menacingly.

"Ahhh~ Luka calling my name so sweetly…" he continued dreamily. "Kyaaaaahhhhh! Luka really loves me! I am such a _sinful_ man!" he cried while striking a vain pose as he continued to evade all of Luka's attacks. Then dropping the pitch of his voice into a low baritone voice, he neared her face and whispered at her ear. "Don't worry _honey_… This man loves you too. All of this sinful man belongs to you…" he winked at her and flashed her a very _"seductive_" smile.

Luka's eye twitched as her body shivered uncontrollably with his words. She felt more angry tick marks pop in her forehead and successfully punched Gakupo angrily in the face pummeling him down the concrete cement. She caught her breath and soon broke into a run.

After several moments, she glanced at her back to make sure that no one was at her tail. Her jaw dropped seeing that Gakupo was running after her with his ever-present blissful dreamy expression plastered on his face and seemingly left unharmed.

"Quit following me!" she yelled back at him, while chucking a stone, a cat, a trash can and several other random things she picked up along the way at him. Much to her dismay, he avoided the projectiles easily and continued to pursue her, laughing merrily along the way.

After almost an hour of running, their chase ended with Luka panting heavily as she supported her weight with one hand in front of their apartment's door. Gakupo on the other hand seemed unruffled and just smiled at her as he looked down on her breathless and slightly flushed form.

"Wha… _huff_… What are you… _huff_…still doing here…?" Luka wheezed, still struggling to catch her breath. This man was a monster. They had been running around the neighborhood for almost a whole hour and he seemed to not break a sweat at all. "I… _huff…_ told you to… _huff…_ quit… _huff…_ following me..." she struggled between labored breaths as she pointed an accusing finger at him and eyed him angrily.

To her surprise, Gakupo grabbed her hand and helped her steady herself. Then feigning a pained look he cried, "Awwwhhh... Really Luka? Is that how you treat your _childhood friend_ after not seeing him for so _long_?" He stared at her with puppy eyes and pouted.

Luka swatted his face lightly to the side and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You've been away for only _less _than a year… And you're too annoying to be missed."

"Accckkkk! It hurts Luka! It really hurts!" he cried dramatically as he clutched his heart to make his point. He glanced at Luka. She raised one eyebrow at him and wore a morose expression as she fixed him an unconvinced look. He placed a hand on top of her head and messed with her hair earning a glare from her. He chuckled at her reaction and smiled warmly at the girl. Then he told her softly.

"Really Luka…I missed you a lot." He stared at her clear wide aquamarine eyes. A thin layer of pink was barely visible and coated Luka's cheeks. There was a moment of silence between the two of them when suddenly the door of their apartment suddenly burst open, forcing Luka to crash into Gakupo's chest and causing them both to fall down.

"Onee-chan! What is you taking so long? Rin and I are getting hungry."

A pale-haired boy around the age of 14 stood at the doorway. His eyes darted to where Luka and Gakupo were lying and a naughty grin spread on his face. "Oh! Am I interrupting something?" he pointed a finger towards the two who were still lying on top of each other. Luka blushed and immediately removed herself on top of Gakupo as soon as she realized the compromising situation they were in. She quickly stood up while a sighing Gakupo followed suit.

Luka waved her hands in front of the boy panicking. "L-l-len! This is not what you think it is!..." she blushed furiously as she tried to explain the situation to her younger brother.

Instead, the boy sniggered as he held one hand over his mouth, suppressing his laughter. "Sure I do Nee-chan!" He grinned mischievously. "Go on! I'll just…tell Rin that you're still _busy_ attending Gaku-nii…" He tiptoed around them and grabbed the plastic bags Luka held which contained the eggs and the tofu, then turned to them. "Enjoy!~"

Luka blushed furiously in scarlet as she stood rooted on the spot. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, but now words came out. Inside the house, she could hear Len screaming.

"Rin! Onee-chan's outside with Gaku-nii! They're all lovey-dovey outside since they haven't met each other for a while so let's be good kids and let them spend their precious time together!"

Steam came out of Luka's ears as she turned into a deeper shade of red. She stormed inside the apartment and cried after her brother.

"LEN!"

**.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ****,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ********,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-, **

* * *

**.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,.,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ********,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ****,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,. ,-'-,**

**Translation Notes:**

**Oni- **yōkai from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls (Wiki- wiki is quite accurate for _very basic info_). Luka screamed "Oni" NOT "Onii-chan" in the locker room when he was angry with Gakupo.

**Onee-chan- **or Nee-san, Onee-san, refers to an older sister (err... though I think you already know this)

**Nii-chan- **or Nii-san or Oniichan, refers to an older brother.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello y'all! Thank you for all who favorited, followed and reviewed namely ****Gin Alucard, PandaPuppet and Rozinita**! You don't know how much it means to meeeeee~! I never thought anyone would review or follow this story.. T_T Thank you so much for all your support! And for all the readers silently reading this fic..thank you, thank you, thank you so much! :) But of course, I can't special mention you if I don't know you... :) lolz  


**I just finished writing the 2nd chapter of "Ojousama Wa Binbō Desu!" I forgot to mention last time why I named it that way. Ojou, which is a formal Japanese word for "young lady", is typically used in anime when referring to wealthy, high-class female characters. (Source: TVTropes) On the other hand, "sama" is a suffix used to express deep respect for a person. That means, "Ojousama" is a highly respected wealthy high class female! Hahaha! On the other hand, "Binbō" means "poor". So what does the title mean? It roughly translates to "The Young Lady is Poor!" (save the formality of "desu" which is something extra). But anyway, the translated title kinda sucks so I made it My (Poor) Fair Lady.**

**So... How did you guys like this chapter? :) Like it? Hate it? Love it? :D What's your reaction to Gakupo's personality? Actions? :)  
**

**Skewer and burn me at the stake, I don't care! :D hahaha! What do you think will happen next time? Will Luka be able to explain the awkward situation to her siblings? What was Gakupo even thinking? Do you think he'll get a chance to have dinner? Please tell me what you think**


End file.
